


Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Dark, Evil Winchesters, M/M, Possessive Dean, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, serial killer AU - sometimes, killing is better than sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Dean Winchester was a possessive man. No one touched his brother—no one. If they did then very bad things happened to them. The Winchesters were human, but their hearts were practically demonic, dark and twisted; being raised in the life of a hunter, seeing death and destruction every single day, and watching those they loved die by inhuman forces, had changed them. Broken them, made them into the stuff of nightmares. 

Sam took lives out of pleasure, for the hell of it, while Dean killed for Sam, his lover and brother. This was how the blond haired, blue-eyed man ended up in the back alley behind the bar, begging for his life. The man really shouldn’t have hit on Sam. 

“Do it, Dean. Kill him,” Sam encouraged. “He looked at me, looked at what belongs to you. Kill him, big brother.” 

His words echoed in Dean’s ears as he advanced on the man. Dean drew his fist back and slammed it into the man, feeling the guy’s ribs crack as his knuckles made contact. The guy coughed and blood dripped from his lips as he staggered back against the wall. Sam smiled, giggling like a five year old. His eyes were sparkling with dark mischief and he was vibrating with excitement. 

“You like that, Sammy?” Dean asked playfully, his tone deep and whisky smooth. “Does that make you happy, baby boy?”

Sam nodded energetically with a bright smile and hugged his brother. “Kill him, Dean. Please? For me? He looked at me, Dean. At the bar; he wanted to fuck me...wanted to take what belongs to you.” 

Dean kicked the man in the groin, watching with murderous eyes as the man dropped to his knees and gasped for air. That motherfucker had no right to look at what was his. Sammy was his. 

“Please, kill him Dean,” Sam carried on, urging Dean on. He wanted to see his brother gut the man, to take his life. “Please, kill him. Please, do it for me. Please.” 

Damn, the sound of Sam begging made Dean’s cock throb. He enjoyed killing; to hold someone’s life in his hands made him feel powerful alive; sometimes, killing was better than sex. 

The man begged for his life as Dean pulled out his knife. The older Winchester advanced on the man and pinned him against the wall before he drove the knife inside the guy; he heard skin tearing and organs squishing, and the sound of his brother laughing with delight. Dean twisted the knife and watched the man’s life drain out of him as blood pooled on the ground.

Stepping back, leaving the body lying in the blood, Dean slid up to Sam and wrapped an arm around him. Sam was still giggling with perverse happiness, uncaring of the life his big brother just took. Sam loved it when Dean killed those that looked at him. He belonged to Dean—plain and simple. 

“You’re a bad, bad man.” Sam chimed playfully as he hugged Dean. “I love you, big brother.” 

“Love you, too, Sammy. You’re mine, forever,” Dean growled as he led his sibling out of the alley. 

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement, hugging Dean tighter. “I’m yours, Dean, always.” 

The body wasn’t found until the next morning and by then the boys were two states away. They were in another bar and tucked up in a corner, away from most of the other patrons. Dean was sitting in the booth, smoking a cigarette and sipping on a tumbler of whisky while Sammy was underneath the table, sucking on his cock. Sam’s tongue licked up the length before he kissed the tip, his wet sweet lips puckered up over the fat cockhead.

Dean was close to coming, unable to hold back from Sam’s enthusiasm. Sam’s head bobbed up and down franticly, eager to make his brother come. Luckily the blaring music covered up Sam’s wet smacking noises as he pleasured his brother. Dean’s balls were tight, ready to explode at a moment’s notice, and he moaned with a needy mewl as he was pushed to the edge. Sam gave a firm tug on his cock with his wet lips and Dean came, throwing his head back and clutching at his whisky glass as he spilled into Sam’s mouth. 

Dean shook as his orgasm sparked along his nerve endings and Sam licked at him until he grew too sensitive. Seconds later, Sam slid into the seat next to Dean, looking very smug with himself as he lay his head on his sibling’s shoulder. Dean tucked himself away as Sam took a drink of his whiskey and his eyes scanned the bar, making sure they had not drawn attention with their activity. No one seemed to have noticed what they had been doing…at least no one but the guy with the brown hair and green eyes. The man was looking at Sam like he was cotton candy and the guy had a major sweet tooth. The guy was standing at the bar, not even trying to hide his growing hard on. 

“Sam, I think someone likes you,” Dean sneered, feeling his rage rising. 

Sam saw the man and there was no doubt about it...the guy was checking him out. Sam smiled with a perverse twisted grin then whispered into his brother ear. “Shall we, big brother? I think that man needs to be taught a lesson. What do you say, Dean?” 

Dean held up his glass as the most feral smile graced his plush lips. “Cheers, Sammy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/461596.html?thread=71514140#t71514140)


End file.
